


传音

by akabasakue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabasakue/pseuds/akabasakue
Summary: 【原作】最终幻想XIV【角色】爱梅特赛尔克、光之战士（公式）、希斯拉德、众拂晓贤人【配对】无cp向配对【警告】含5.0剧透，擅自揣测多，含古代光捏造
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	传音

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】最终幻想XIV  
【角色】爱梅特赛尔克、光之战士（公式）、希斯拉德、众拂晓贤人  
【配对】无cp向配对  
【警告】含5.0剧透，擅自揣测多，含古代光捏造

1.

就爱梅特赛尔克的观察来说，那是光之战士一行人仓促来到伊尔美格避难时发生的事。  
仙子族生性喜爱玩耍，脑筋又天马行空是广为人知的事实。桑克瑞德作为训练有素的潜入者，帮得了技术层面看不着仙子的问题，帮不到仙子们本性难移的层面。菲奥已经帮他们搞定了沟通的核心部分，剩下的就要靠他们自力更生。而据经验，智取要比强夺来得快捷有效。  
人在屋檐下，不得不低头，交涉需要一定的妥协。桑克瑞德这么说。  
光之战士歪了歪头，没出声。细碎刘海下蓝色的眼睛传达出他的意思：  
你直说这儿得陪他们玩不就得了。  
所幸英雄的脾气同样出了名地好，见谈判顺利，二话不说答应下来。来说吧，唠个几金币的嗑。  
小小的仙子眼睛一转，说听闻有同伴在群树馆那边变成了河狸，想要打探情况的同伴又都有去无回。他们好奇发生了什么，一来二去就想找个跨越距离，见不到面也能说话的办法。  
光之战士一拍脑门，那好说啊，我好歹也是拂晓大组织里混出来的，通讯贝这东西一个两个还没有吗。  
可惜这种以以太为媒介的艾欧泽亚文明产物在第一世界似乎不怎么行得通，仙子们纷纷表示透过它完全听不见彼此的声音。同行的一众贤人同样爱莫能助。  
退而求其次，光战提议，不然我去看看发生了什么，回来转告你们，也算是达到了远距离通话的目的？  
话是这么说，直到被树下的大河狸震撼三观打断思路之前，光战都在思考怎么改进通讯贝。这就是不为其他人所知的了。  
爱梅特赛尔克当然也没有那么闲，还看原初世界的英雄陪人过家家。然而光之战士对被人观察毫无自觉，独处时一个不留神，脑子里那些乱七八糟的假设就开始往外冒。譬如说既然声音可以通过某种媒介传播，那总该有办法解决。  
有点意思。  
本想回去睡觉的观察者听着光战一个人的碎碎念，稍微起了回心转意的念头。  
作为加雷马帝国的开国皇帝，索鲁斯深知“自己”的人民如何发展并依赖科技。但不论是靠科技的加雷马人，还是靠魔法的艾欧泽亚人，根本上来说，从世界被分成了十四份的时候起，他们就失去了和他一样把握事物本质的能力。生命形式和灵魂的变质直接导致了魔力和创造力的劣化，而紧随其后的是认知的局限。  
所以才会连创造一个通讯工具都如此费力。  
但抛开成见不论，爱梅特赛尔克已经太久没有见人有如此原始而触及本质的思辨了。原始到仿佛如此笃定“会有传播媒介能让仙子族听到彼此的声音”的，不是生长在这个时代，灵魂残缺不全的人，而是他爱梅特赛尔克的同胞——举手投足之间，心随意动就可以把概念变为现实的真人。  
紧皱的眉心没有缓和，却稍稍上扬了一些。

2.

“哈迪斯，我有个想法。”  
说这话的人挡在他和路灯之间，在他身上投下一片阴影，背光使来人的面具模糊不清。  
但那人周身流转的以太熠熠生辉，漂亮又活泼，存在感实在过强。别说眼下面对面，撑在半躺在长椅上的他上方，就算是隔着两条街的距离，他都能一眼从人群中认出对方。  
“什么想法？”  
倒不是他想搭话，而是因为——  
“嗨，就知道你会听我说的。”来人笑了，不同于他们的损友希斯拉德那样狡黠，是有些赧然的笑意，“我们的希斯拉德局长又偷偷溜出去了，我觉得是时候推出一款新的产品，方便我们这些朋友互通有无——”  
——因为不论他接不接话，友人都会把话题进行下去。  
更正刚才的评价。哈迪斯心想，就算看起来有些在被朋友包容的自知之明，搞起事来还是和希斯拉德平分秋色，不相上下。  
“我不打算替希斯拉德说话，但论偷跑，似乎你才是最常干这事的人。”他抬手推了推面前的人，示意对方有话好好说，别凑那么近，甚至还挡光。  
“这就要提到这个创意的来源了，前段时间你就任，我还在外面调查，甚至没人告诉我你进了十四人委员会。”  
尽管被面具遮住半张脸，哈迪斯还是看得到对方嘴角动了动，是难过的表情。  
“别那副表情，委员会的消息满天飞。”哈迪斯没说后半句——我不说你也会听到，“至于你说的即时沟通，我想我们已经有电报了？”  
友人在哈迪斯坐的长椅周围兜兜绕绕，就是不肯停下来安生坐会儿。算是这人的一个小毛病，用力思考的时候总有哪里闲不下来，爱梅特赛尔克得承认总比嘴一直闲不下来的希斯拉德好那么一点，三人同行的时候不至于真变台戏出来。  
“比起文字，声音的识别度更高，从学院的报告来看，也会让人感到更加亲切。”友人在空中比比划划，随着他手指的移动，半空中浮现出以太的痕迹，是被允许日常使用的微型创造魔法，“如果你是在顾虑如何实现，像这样的构造可以让发信方和收信方更便利地加工声音信号……但一言以蔽之，声音一定是通过某种媒介来传播的，我们需要的只是把那个媒介揪出来，让它能跨越空间。”  
哈迪斯并不是有所顾虑，他一半的注意力在友人即兴创造的板书上面，另一半思绪却随着友人翻飞的袖口变得有些飘忽。  
他想到一直以来，身边这个人都像现在这样，不论当年在学院的时候，还是每个人有了各自职务之后，友人挂在嘴边的永远是些被同行评为“不必要”的点子。但作为朋友，哈迪斯知道那些看似不相关的创造之间的关联：友人挂念着身边的每一个人，并珍惜与所有人的情谊。他所创造的，多是这样帮助人维系关系的东西。  
“大概意思明白了。”看着友人身上因为兴奋而流转得更加欢快的以太，哈迪斯斟酌了一下，“不过在提交给创造管理局之前，我先问一句。”  
“嗯？”兜帽下的青年歪了歪头，一时半会儿没想到自己的创意有什么问题。  
不似希斯拉德和哈迪斯自己，他们的朋友藉由以太分辨事物本质的能力并不格外出色。尽管如此他却总能跳过创造过程中的众多繁复步骤，一把抓住本质，就像他刚才的解说的那样。  
但白发青年想到了更多，“电……话，姑且叫电话好了，这技术一旦实现，你面对的可能不只有好的一面。”  
类似的驳论也会发生在概念审核的阶段。身居爱梅特赛尔克席位的哈迪斯本不负责这些，讨论一个构想可能衍生的变体应用对于朋友间的对话也显出几分凝重。但他对友人有足够的信任，正如他明白友人看似有监视他人之嫌的提案初衷在于缓解人们的思念之苦，友人也清楚他看似找茬的发言是在提醒隐藏的漏洞。  
“我想你是对的。”青年手一挥，抹掉了浮在空中的笔迹，拍拍手坐到了长椅空着的另一半上，“但我相信大家的自律，也相信对于想听到所爱之人声音的人来说，它会物超所值。”  
他透过面具镂空的部分向哈迪斯望过来，深蓝色的眼里映出亚马乌罗提的星空。

3.

震惊于树下所见的光之战士显然没能完成他对于“隔空传音”的假设及其检验。  
“怎么会这……你们难道不是被变成河狸的仙子族吗？”光之战士的表情混杂了惊讶和懊悔。  
他在为自己不谨慎地接下委托带来的后果自责。  
爱梅特赛尔克一哂，头微微低下去，刘海遮住他的表情。没人知道他在观察光之战士，自然也没人看得见他的嘲笑，而那嘲笑的对象又是谁。  
是'来者不拒'反而帮了倒忙的光之战士吗，是对残破灵魂有过哪怕一丝丝期待的自己吗。  
还是说两者都有？  
光之战士很快从沮丧中振作起来，动身折返仙子们所在的群花馆。  
然而出乎爱梅特赛尔克预料的是，在向仙子族转述了情况之后，光战许诺会做出方便好用的通讯器给他们。  
虽然这会儿我们真的非常需要见到那位朋友，时间确实有些紧张——青年有些不好意思，被铠甲包覆的手指蹭了蹭自己的脸颊——但跨越空间距离传递声音的办法肯定是有的，你们要方便就等等我。  
他露出一点笑意，说，我虽然笨，但这点数我心里还是有的。  
仙子们像是发现了更好玩的什么东西，朝着光之战士一拥而上，开始追问他大河狸相关的见闻。  
爱梅特赛尔克想，那么光之战士还不知道自己的“传话”只会导致越来越多的仙子族飞蛾扑火般前往树下，被变成一只又一只新的河狸。

4.

被哈迪斯随口一叫的电话到底成了那传音工具的正式名字。起初人们觉得那玩意可有可无，并不比电报方便多少。改变的契机大约是某个热爱辩论的亚马乌罗提市民，心血来潮想打个电话跟朋友约辩论时间，却意外发展成了电话辩论。撂下电话的该市民意识到比起敲字发电报，语音的速度来得不要太快，顿觉新发明便利又高效，省了自己不是一星半点的时间。  
于是友人的提案就这样渐渐普及开来，入驻进市民生活的每一个角落。  
直到那场灾难。  
灾难来临前而委员会已经有所耳闻的那段时间里，外面的市民间还只激起一层细微的涟漪，委员会内却几乎山雨欲来。相比于之后的一万两千年，一切变动都发生得太快，以至于那人离开时，甚至没有一个委员会成员顾得上再去寻找他的行踪。  
除了爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德。

“他的通信终端还是无法接通。”希斯拉德还维持着他一贯的笑，仿佛面具的一部分。  
只是笑得太过勉强，看惯了他笑的爱梅特赛尔克甚至都生不出恼火。他按了按眉心，叹了口气，“笑得那么累就别笑了。”  
“说得也是。”  
二人陷入沉默。  
本该是休息日的眼下，身处剩余十三人之列的爱梅特赛尔克和身为管理局局长的希斯拉德却都不再能享受流于表面的休息。整座城市到处都需要他们，委员会的热线电话更是应接不暇。  
导致那个人离开的决策已经基本明确了行动方案乃至操作细节，他们要处理无数同意抑或不同意的市民反馈。办公室内灯火通明，浮现着文字的报告板摞了一堆又一堆。  
两人几乎不约而同地在沉默中看向窗外的夜空。  
那个人曾经迫切地希望帮助大家更好地沟通、交流，连提出电话这一构想时，他都会在那小小一块区域里写下板书，用来说明设计的初衷。他对哈迪斯说，如果可以实现，以后你方便的时候，我就给你打电话。  
有什么苦恼，工作上的麻烦，都可以跟我说哦。  
“我还觉得这下溜出去观察新创意会被他抓包了，那时候。”  
良久，希斯拉德轻声补了一句。  
他们不愧是多年老友，甚至想到了同一件事。  
只是管理局局长的声音听上去从未如此……像是撕扯着声带才发出的声音，艰难而苦涩。  
“……我提醒过他，他本人工作中走神的时候更多些。”爱梅特赛尔克——哈迪斯用同样轻的声音回道。  
他们没有看向彼此。永恒的生命里，计较时间是无意义的做法，他们都不曾刻意数过自那以来，自己、友人，乃至同胞们，到底花了多久来习惯跨距离传送声音，又花了多久不再能够意识到，习以为常的问候会有多么可贵。  
直到再也听不见那样的问候，才从彼此的声音中认识到这一点。  
当年的友人又是否想过自己的满腔热忱，对被留下的他们而言，到底是仁慈还是残忍？ 

5.

对一万两千年后的爱梅特赛尔克来说，那都是再也无法得知的事。  
光之战士还在笨拙地比划着，向仙子族和身边的同伴解释。闭上眼也能'看见'的以太不再生生不息地流转，一字一句的声音却都与当年别无二致。

他说，只要存在传播的媒介，声音就可以到达想要去的地方。

-END-


End file.
